


Episode 1

by Sevensmommy



Series: Never Say Never (Jo and Alex) mini series [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: This is a Grey's Mini series I have started about Jo and Alex. I hope you will like it and it will have other characters in it as well





	Episode 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainamergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/gifts).



Jo Wilson couldn’t believe her luck she was once again stuck being an intern for Alex Karev. Most girls in her place would be excited but not her. She found him cocky and annoying. He was always calling her princess and it drove her up the wall cause she was no one’s princess least of all his. Yet here she was once again having to listen to him once again call her princess.

 

“I wish you wouldn’t call me that.” Jo said just out of the blue in the middle of his teaching.

 

Alex looked at her in shock. “What am I calling you that you want me to stop calling you?”

 

“Princess. I am no one’s princess.” Jo told him and then looked back down at the baby they are checking on.

 

Alex looks at her like she had lost her mind. “Well I just call them like I see them and you are differently a princess.” Alex told her with his cocky smile.

 

“No I’m not. I got into all the best schools by myself and I have relied on myself for far longer than I ever should have so no I am not a princess.” Jo said and then she walked out of the room and left Alex in shock that she had just not only told him off but that she walked out on him too.

 

Jo was proud of herself for standing up to Alex but now she wondered if she had gone to far by walking out on him. He was her boss after all and she was just an intern. She was so lost in thought that she didn’t see Shane Ross till she walked into him.

 

“Wow there speedy where are you? I have been calling your name.” Shane tells her after she is steady on her feet again.

 

“Oh sorry. I was just lost in thought. I think I might have either done something to cost me my job or something that will make my life hell for the next year.” Jo told him.

 

“What did you do?” Shane asked her.

 

“I just told Karev off for calling me Princess and then walked out on him.” She told him as she bit her lip in worry.

 

When Shane heard this he was shocked but then got a surprised look on his face. “Well you won’t have to wonder for long as here he comes now.”

 

Jo turned just in time to see Alex come up to her and stop in front of her. “Can I have a word with you please Dr. Wilson?” Alex asked her as he walked away and left Jo to follow behind him.


End file.
